The spoll gene is required for the completion of meiosis and sporulation in the yeast, Saccharomyces cerevisiae. The spoll-1 mutant is defective in the early events of meiosis; it fails to undergo meiotic recombination and exhibits extensive aneuploidy following the first reductional chromosome segregation. Unlike other recombination deficient meiotic mutants, however, spoll-1 is not repair deficient and does exhibit normal levels of mitotic recombination. To analyze the function and regulation of this meiosis-specific gene, a genetic system has been devised to allow its physical isolation by cloning following transformation and complementation of the spoll-1 mutations during meiosis. Using this system, a clone bank has been screened and a complementing clone has been isolated. This clone is currently being analyzed by subcloning and genetic mapping in order to verify its identity and to determine the structure of the complementing DNA sequence.